1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antiarrhythmic compositions. Specifically, this invention relates to certain derivatives of 3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3-Azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes with heteroatoms such as N, S, and O at the 7-position are known and documented in the chemical literature. A review in Chemical Reviews, Volume 81, No. 2, pages 149-174 (1981), entitled "Chemistry of 3-Azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes" by R. Jeyaraman and S. Avila, covers the synthesis, reactions and stereochemistry of the title compounds. The review acknowledges the close resemblance of 3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes (3-ABN) to aza- and diazaadamantanes in conformation and stereochemistry, and this has caused progress in the chemistry of the title compounds. The review further acknowledges that 3-ABN systems can be obtained by a Mannich, or modified Mannich, reaction involving a condensation of ketones or aldehydes with a primary amine under relatively mild conditions. Thus, the availability of a variety of ketones or aldehydes has prompted studies on 3-ABNs.
According to the chemical literature, a few derivatives of 3-ABN have exhibited useful biological properties. Potent analgesic and antitusive characteristics as well as antagonism to analgesic effects and to narcotic action have been observed, depending upon the groups attached to the basic structure. In addition, some examples have displayed sedative action as well as antipyretic and hypoglycemic activity. Simple 3-ABN has been reported to be effective against influenza infection. Some derivatives have recorded antiarrhythmic properties. Certain sulfur-substituted, as well as selenium-substituted examples, have been reported as accessible via a Mannich reaction or a modified Mannich reaction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,361 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,892, for example, such materials are disclosed and claimed as antiarrhythmic agents.